Beautiful Nightmare
by CrimsonEyedBabe
Summary: IMPRINT STORY! Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass... it's learning to dance in the rain. We make choices, we make mistakes, we learn from them and often they make us stronger. Bella and Sam have resisted the pull for so long. But tonight it...
1. Chapter 1: The Pull

**Chapter 1: _The Pull_**_!_

I had a lot to think about, no really, very much to think about. I loved coming here to first beach. It is my favourite place and was always my favourite place to go to whenever I had to endure those torturous trips with Charley as a child where I ended up down hear any way with Billy Black, my best friend: Jacob Black and his sisters when they lived here.

I stared deep into the flames of the fire thinking over everything that happened. I wish I could turn the clocks back, I wish I hadn't let my curiosity over the Cullen's get the better of me because then maybe none of this would have happened. I would be oblivious to Vampires and the whole other world living and breathing secretly around us all, living in the shadows.

I thought about my boyfriend Edward Cullen and how I felt towards him. How it felt wrong, with every touch and look. My feelings towards him had changed drastically the more time I spent hear in La Push, the more this place felt like home, like some invisible pull I can't explain.

I first sensed the pull the very first time I came to a bonfire gathering with Mike, Angela and everyone but I just shrugged it off and pushed it aside, ignoring the strange feelings to an invisible connection that I don't know even exists or it could just be my imagination playing tricks on me.

**Sam's Point of View**.

I watched as my imprint sat across the fire lost in thought, a faraway look in her beautiful chocolate eyes and a confused look on her face. She seemed oblivious to those around her and the small group that she once situated in had grown a size or two or that Jacob Black was currently trying to catch her attention but failing miserably.

The wolf within me howled with jealousy at seeing another pack member so close to his mate. My wolf had held back when she'd become involved with the Vampires, the very first time when I first laid my eyes on the brunette goddess I knew my instincts where to hold back, the time wasn't right to step up and claim what's mine.

It hasn't been easy watching her with the Cullen's from a distance or seeing her with Jacob Black and at one stage Mike Newton. It's been hard to control my inner wolf that's screams at me sometimes with jealousy and rage at his mates choices.

He's been content with being with Leah for so long but recently, the mating season has started for us Wolfs and this season he's trying desperately hard to crawl out of the tightly locked cage I've kept him in for so long and take his mate. I growled at Jacob, a low warning growl, too low for human ears when he got to close for comfort and his hand pulled back like he'd just been stung.

**Bella's Point of View**!

I jumped a few miles up north as I felt warm lean against me and prod me in the side. I looked up shocked to see the deep brown eyes of my best friend looking at me as though he'd just been stung.

'God Jake!' I hissed shakily, 'don't sneak up on me like that.' I said, calming down as I slowly relaxed.

'Jeez sorry Bells.' Jake said looking abashed.

'It's fine,' I sighed, 'I'm just a little on edge at the moment.'

'What's up?' He asked looking genuinely concerned. 'You looked a mile away their and I've been here like twenty minuet's already.' I looked at him with wide-eyes.

'Really?' I asked, truly shocked. I glanced around the fire to see the group had grown, the Quileute boys where down mingling with the Forks, kids or more like keeping an eye out for any trouble that might rise on the beach.

I felt as though I was being watched and as my eyes travelled around the fire they met a pair of deep brown pools through the crackling yellowy, orange flame that feels like they are drinking me in.

Their was that pull again, the imaginary pull, it felt as though it is coming to life and my heart was being pulled towards those beautiful eyes, those eyes are all I could see.

**Sam's Point of View**!

I watched as Jake brought her back to earth and her shock. Paul placed his hand on my lower arm keeping me down as my inner wolf howled with rage thinking Jake had hurt my mate when she jumped a mile off the old tree trunk used for seating around the bonfire.

When she relaxed I listened to her short lived conversation with Jake and then her wide-eyes glanced around the fire and met mine. I felt the pull intensify; grow stronger the longer we gazed. I felt Paul release his hand from the grasp around my lower arm.

My inner wolf was clawing at the cage walls it's kept in scrapping away trying to break free, break free for real this time and not hold back, he felt now was the right time to claim his mate, take her and make her his.

I rose from the log I occupied with Jarred and Paul still keeping hold of her gaze and turned my head in a gesture for her to follow me away from the group. She did, just that. We walked away from the group ignoring the other's her friends calling her and Jakes complaints.

I walked until the bonfire was just a little orange glow in the distance, in the darkening Twilight air around us. I reached a slab of stones on the other end of the beach and leaned against them, folding my arms over my bare chest whilst I regarded my imprint who still kept me in her line of wary vision.

'Do you know why I brought you out here? ' I asked her softly, not wanting to frighten her.

She blinked a confused look shadowing her pretty face.

'I think so, Sam. But I'm so confused and I've pushed it away for so long but now... now I don't think I can ignore, ignore whatever this,' she gestured between us, 'is.'

Her voice sounded like music to my ears, soft and gentle with confusion laced in the middle and when her name fell from her lips it sounded so right coming from her, it felt...welcoming.

I leaned forwards standing in the warm spring night's air and let my inner wolf take over seeing the fight die out of my mate's eyes as she lost battle with the pull we shared the imprinting created. I moved slowly forwards so not to scare her.

Then I slowly lifted my arm as I drew near to take her chin in mine so she had to look up into my eyes instead of avoiding mine. Her skin felt like silk and as soft and gentle as her voice sounded.

'Then don't fight it, accept it, embrace it. Let me protect you, love you. Let me be a part of you.' I whispered. Are for heads somewhere along the line had rested against each other's and my hand that had held of her chin had crept around the back of her neck, our eyes locked.

'Sam...' She whimpered in a torn voice. Her hands pressed against my bare chest. My other arm found its way around her slim waist.

It just happened, my lips found hers and that's all it took. My wolf took over and she seemed to embrace him, cooed him as he finally claimed what's his and she gave into the imprint pull we'd both kept locked and spell bounded for so long and for as long as we could last.


	2. Chapter 2: Ohhhh Lordy

**Lauren M's Point of View**!

God, why does she always get the hot ones? I've been trying to win Sam Uley's or at least one of the boy's from the res for years and Bella just walks into the picture and bing, bang, WHAM! She's in.

She's already got Cullen and the Cullen's at her beck and call, why does she need the res boys as well? It sucks ass it just happens to be Sam as well. I've had a crush on him since like forever and it just makes me hate Bella Swan more and more.

Especially since they've been gone for ages, like half an hour to an hour tops. BITCH! Oh lookie here they come now and she looks like she's just had amazing sex. Her hair – sex hair, her face flushed, her lips swollen... And holding his hand too. Bitch, bitch, bitch! Why can't that be me?

**Jessica S's Point of View**!

Oh shit, Laurens got that look on her face and it's not a good sign. I follow her line of vision and see what she's looking at and my own eyes widen to the point they are in danger of popping out. I can understand the look on Laurens face now.

And oh lordy, they've not done much to make it not-so-obvious. She looks like she just had hot sex and he looks like he's the most relaxed person in the world but his facial expression is hard and his eyes full of warning. His lush muscles tense and I think my eyes are about to pop out even further seeing their hands linked. Now you don't do that kind of thing on a one night stand.

**Jakes Point of View**!

The tension that suddenly soared around the bonfire had us wolfs tense. We'd already had word from Sam that they are coming back. With our wolf hearing we can hear for miles and we heard everything that they did and said.

I can't believe she just gave into him like that. It's been what..A year and a half nearly two years since the first time they met at the bonfire when she first came to Forks.

Why can't that be me she's holding hands with, and has that look she has now of someone who's just had amazing sex. I can't help the way I feel, you can't help who you fall in love with. It just bites to see her with others that aren't me. First Cullen and now my Alpha.

Life's a bitch...

**Mikes Point of View**.

I wonder what's got the girls so antsy and the look on their faces like they want to murder someone. I follow their gazes and see who they are glaring at and I struggle to keep my face straight. Then my mood changes all at once when I think what will Cullen think of this new development and a smile spreads across my face but not in a good way, more amused. This is going to be good!

**Paul's Point of View**!

I'm happy for him, I really am but this is going to cause shit in the pack mostly with Leah! Oh shitttttttttttttttttttttt LEAH!

Well fuck where in for a rough time.

**Kim's Point of View**.

Yayyyy another imprint! I'm so happy for Sam; I know he's not been fully happy with Leah for a long time. Way before Bella even came to Forks, Washington and the first time we met her at the Bonfire.

**Sam's Point of View**.

We walked back to the beach in a brooding silence both of us lost deep in thought. My inner wolf is purring with happiness and joy at finally claiming his mate and having her so close.

Bella was worried about going back because the others would know we had sex due to how she looks and not having the tools to try and make herself look more discrete and the fact we just had unprotected sex. Mating season sucks to a point, you can't help yourself sometimes and you can't control your moods very easily. Those of us with imprints have it the hardest.

As we drew near and near the bonfire Bella tensed and tensed. I squeezed her hand before we came into the line of vision clearly and she rested her head against my upper arm and squeezed my hand gently in return, assuring me she's okay.

**Bella's Point of View**!

Shit, shit, shit. My heads all over the place. We just had unprotected sex and it was my first time. But it was amazing, making love on the beach as the last of the sun goes down and the Twilight night air really kicks in. I couldn't of wished for anything more.

But now I've given in to my feelings for Sam as he did I all my thoughts now consist around him and only him. When I closed my eyes I saw him and I have a feelings this is going to happen allot and I don't understand it.

I'm also worried because I don't know how I look, not that I care but it's rather embarrassing having everyone know that you just had sex. I'm in no way ashamed I had sex with Sam. Another thing that scares me is my love for him has grown intensely as I gave in to the strange pull we share that I kept locked down tightly for so long, like he had.

As we drew nearer and nearer to the bonfire I felt Sam himself tense and just before we got into the others line of vision he squeezed my hand reassuring me and I squeezed his back to let him know that I'm okay and rested my head against his warm shoulder.

As we drew closer I could feel people's eyes on us but didn't look up to meet anyone's gaze and just let Sam lead me over to wherever he is going.

**Jared's Point of View**!

Looks like Sam got some from him true imprint at last! She's all we see in his head when we are in wolf form when Leah isn't on Patrol or we catch a few slip ups every now and then. Their imprint pull is the reason he was able to find her so quickly in the woods that time when Cullen left her.

Sam was so angry that night that Jake had to take over as Alpha for a while whilst Sam calmed down. It pained him to see her that way and it took all his strength not to hunt Cullen down and rip his head off with his teeth for what he did to her.

Neither of us really understands the imprint bond they share because me and Quill can't keep away from our imprints for long. Even though Quills imprint is a four year old she's like his little sister at the moment but their connection is strong and he worries about her constantly.

I and Kim have to see each other all the time. I can't live without her and I worry myself senseless when she goes out of town to visit family with her own family. I call her constantly just so I know she is safe and happy.

Maybe now she's given into him we'll learn more about their connection. I feel bad for Jake though, he never seems to win her affection the way he wants to whenever it seems he maybe in with a chance he gets hit in the face again. But you can't help what fait decides and if she belongs to Sam then she belongs to Sam.

Though if I wear Sam I'd be a little worried due to the looks those Forks girls are giving Bella. I quietly grab Sam's attention speaking so lowly to low for human ears to hear.

'Sam?' His eyes flicker in my direction.

'I don't like the look on those girls from Fork's faces.' I flicker my eyes in their direction.

Sam follows my gaze and the look on his face is scary full of warning. I glance at the two girls and see them flinch under Sam's gaze looking like they've just had their hand caught in the cookie jar.

Kim immediately gets Bella into a conversation. Kim seated in my lap, whilst Bella leans against Sam. I wonder if she knows about imprinting yet, whether Sam's told her or not, but I didn't hear anything said about the topic at hand. All I heard was him telling her softly to give in and let him love her and stuff and us wolf's had the unfortunate pleasure of hearing them have Sex. That's the down side to this wolf life. You hear things you'd rather not hear and when we are in wolf form you see things you'd rather not see. The life of being a shape-shifter isn't all fun and games!

**Edward's Point of View**!

Do you ever get that feeling that something's not right? That something bad is just around the corner? Well I've just got that random feeling so suddenly it's starting to scare me. And in all my years I hate not knowing what it is. Usually when I get these feelings Alice has visions so we are all prepared for what's about to come.

But there has not been a single thing to indicate something's around the corner. This makes it more frustrating when I can't put my finger on it.

Screw it, I'll go ask Alice and see if she's seen anything. Maybe she's hiding her visions from me again.

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews, alerts, favourites so far :)

Pleaseee hit the lovely button called review if you pass through.

It would be nice to hear from you :)


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontations

**Chapter 3: Confrontations.**

**Bella's Point of View**!

I didn't want to go back to Forks; I wanted to stay with Sam. We exchanged numbers and a few more kisses before I had to leave that night. I had school the next day! Which is where I'm at now and the day when I wished for it to be sunny, it rains. So my, my boyfriend Edward Cullen who I'd totally forgot about until I saw his angry face in the parking lot just now at lunch hour which I went to my truck to get my phone out so I could check for messages or missed calls.

I froze by my truck, my eyes fixed on his black eyes filled with anger, his face stone cold, his walk tense and it reminded me of a Lion ready to pounce on his pray. My body seemed locked from head to toe I couldn't move a muscle.

His family was waiting in a distance standing from what I could see watching Edward nervously, Alice watching me. Jasper and Emmet looked ready to step in if things got ugly and Rose just lounging against the Volvo filling her nails.

I felt bad for Jasper, I couldn't help my feelings they ranged from: fear, fear and well fear and a little twinge of guilt. I couldn't control what happened last night, it just happened.

When Edward reached me, he grabbed my arm and had me so my back was against the truck and his hands either side of my head. His eyes seemed to darken even more when he breathed in my scent. I felt dirty with him doing that, I didn't like it.

'Bella,' Edward growled.

I couldn't find my voice box, I just stared at him. He leaned into me and I tensed his lips at my ear.

'Why do you smell of wet dog? It's all over you and I smell the rumours are true...' He trailed off and something flickered across his face to quickly I couldn't put my finger on it.

My eyes widened even more, what rumours? I hadn't heard any rumours!

'What rumours?' I squeaked. I sounded like an idiot, but hey – he looks murderously angry.

'That you and the alpha, the dog went and humped each other at the bonfire I allowed you to go to last night, though I can smell you did more than hump each other.'

His eyes where by now as black, blacker than coal, his face a storm cloud of anger; I knew my face is quite possibly a deep shade of red because my cheeks felt like they are on fire and burning.

'Edward, leave it.' Alice's voice never sounded more welcoming.

'No Alice. I want an answer and I want it now. I want to know why my fiancée went and fucked a dog behind my back. What is it Bella? Vampires vs. Wolf's?'  
'Edward. This isn't the way to go; you frightening her isn't going to solve things. Plus Sam's on his way with two of the other pack members.'

**Alice's Point of View**!

I had no idea Edward was going to react this way, I knew for a while now that Bella's future didn't centre around us or Edward. That her future kept disappearing but nothing was concrete. I also no it's not her fault that this has happened, you can't control fate or destiny and when they intervene with our life's theirs not allot we can do about it, except embrace it.

I knew Sam and Bella have been fighting their feelings for each other for a long time. I guess last night they just snapped. I'd tried my hardest to keep Edward out of my head, we all know he hates Britney Spears with a passion and I probably know all her songs and lyrics off by heart from the top of my head. Plus, I am now one hundred percent fluent in English Latin.

I couldn't take it anymore, seeing Bella that frightened and then I had the vision of us disappearing and I knew that meant the Wolf's where on their way. Maybe Sam sensed something wasn't right between the bond he and Bella shares?

I'm half surprised Edward didn't see what I just saw though I'm not that surprised considering he's been keeping out of my head due to me playing Britney Spears over and over again plus listening to English Latin tapes and repeating what I learnt from the tapes without the head phones in my ears over and over again on top of Britney has kept him out.

I muttered really quickly to Emmet, Rose and Jazzy what I just saw and they became alert. Jasper walked with me over to Edward and Bella who was starting to gain a crowed of on lookers and I told Edward to basically stop it and leave her because this isn't going to solve anything frightening her.

The look he shot me was the similar looks he was shooting Bella and I didn't blame her for being frightened of him. Anyone would be Vampire or any other type of supernatural being. Plus the things he said to her where out of line and rather a harsh way to go about the situation.

We all heard a low warning growl coming from the forest opposite the school but Edward didn't budge and Bella didn't hear it because she doesn't have our extensive hearing. This was when Emmet and Rose stepped in.

'Edward, leave her before things get ugly. You have already gathered a crowed. The humans are getting excited and hoping for a fight.' Jasper said quietly with command.

'You don't own me Jasper so don't order me what to do. Bella's mine, so I'll decided what I do or don't do or think and do what's best for her. '

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the three wolf boy's step out of the forest line and into view. They wore nothing but jeans and grudgingly shoes, the top half of their bodies bare so you could see their perfect muscled chests and abs that has any human girl drooling over them. Wishing to run their hands over their body, I felt revolted at my thoughts and thought of Jasper instead.

Bella still seemed frozen in place. Until she heard Sam's voice, Edward's dark facial expression fixed back onto Bella.

'Well?' He demanded which is when Sam stepped in.

'She's mine, not yours.' He growled. Both Edward and Bella's heads snapped in Sam's direction including Emmet and Rose. Jasper kept his eyes fixed on Edward whilst I took in the boy's expressions up close and Sam looked equally scary angry.

But he was angry for a different reason, he was angry because of Edward hurting his mate, or close to hurting his mate. I think the other two boys who had their hands in fists and stood flanking Sam looked ready for a fight and equally frightening from a human's perspective.

I glanced at the crowd of onlookers that had grown rather rapidly. Their facial expressions looked hopeful for a fight and at the front line of the group was surprise, surprise: Lauren, Jessica and Mike Newton. Along with others including: Angela and Ben, who looked like they'd rather be somewhere else than hear. I couldn't blame them; they weren't the only ones who felt that way.

'Let. Her. Go!' Sam hissed, taking a step forwards, Rose and Emmet had moved to the side.

'Edward, just let her go before we all cause any more trouble!' I hated it, that I practically begged him. I hated begging. Edward rounded on me. His eyes narrowing.

'You knew about this didn't you Alice? That's why you've been playing that, god awful music in your head and thinking in English Latin?'

I nodded, my eyes cast down. I'd messed with fate and I felt ashamed of myself.

'Yes, I'm sorry Edward. I've known even before Bella James decided to track Bella that she was meant for Sam but I couldn't let you see it because they had to work it out for themselves. '

'You bitch,' he growled and forgot about Bella and went for me. Sam grabbed Bella whilst Emmet and a now angry Jasper stood in front of me whilst Emmet and Rose held Edward back.

Bella was lead away by Sam and she'd collapsed in his arms. Police sirens could be heard and everything that happened next was such a blur, even for a Vampire.


End file.
